Fix You
by KlutzillaAlli
Summary: When Jacob dies in a car crash, Bella befriends his sister Rachel. After getting to know each other, Rachel invites Bella to a party to get her out of her depressed state. At the party, Bella meets Jasper and Edward, both fall in love with her. JxB/ExB
1. I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. :(

**A/N: **This story may be a little OOC, and I'm sorry for that. This chapter was shorter than I expected, and it may be changed, so watch out for that. Kaela is sort of my Beta, a little, lol. So, I haven't had her read over it yet. But, I was too excited to wait for her to get home from the mall. SORRY JAZZ. lol. ANYWAYS, ONWARD.

* * *

"I like, where we are, when we drive, in your car. I like, where we are, here!" We sang loudly as I turned up the CD. We were on our way back from hellogoodbye's concert in Seattle. It was pitch black outside, mind the other cars headlights. It was almost one o'clock when we left the concert hall, and after grabbing a bite to eat with my best friend we headed back to his house where I'd sleep.

I laughed when I noticed him looking at me. "Eyes on the road Mr. Black," I said strictly, but with a hint of amusement in my voice. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat with a sigh. I was already getting tired and he wanted me to stay up and watch scary movies.

"Bella," he whispered. I turned my head to look at him and raised my eyebrow. "I love you." I stared at him, unable to answer. I opened my mouth to respond, but I didn't get the chance.

I never saw the car, but I felt the impact as it hit. We slid across the intersection and into the grass. Jake's old, beat up Rabbit rolled a few times before we came to a stop, upside down in the ditch between the roads. I groaned as I felt the blood trickle down my forehead. I lifted my finger and wiped it off. More blood than I thought, a lot of blood. Everything started blurring up, and I knew it was because of the smell. That salt and metal smell that I always thought blood had. "Jake…" I whispered, but got no response. I heard yelling and sirens, but in time it all faded out.

* * *

When I woke, I could here a deep, bass voice, but I couldn't make out what it was saying, something about a concert? "Dad?" I mumbled in a broken voice. My lips were chapped and my throat was sore. How long had I been out? Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I saw him look from me to his hands. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let you go," he whispered, "everything would be okay. Everyone would be okay." I was confused, and he could see it.

"Dad, where's Jacob?" I asked no louder than a whisper. He looked up at me, sadness and remorse visible in his eyes. Again he shook his head, looking up at me. Tears welded up in his eyes. "…dad, tell me. Where is he?!" By then I was angry.

"Jake. . . didn't make it Bells.." Again, he looked down. This was really pissing me off. I knew he was lying. Jacob was tough, plus, I'm pretty damn sure the car hit the back seat, not his side.

"Dad!" I yelled. I can't believe that he was doing this. Why would he lie to me like that? Everyone knew that when I got angry enough I cried, and a tear slipped down my cheek. Jake was alive, I knew it. He was somewhere looking for food, probably walking the halls outside my room because Charlie was the only one aloud in here. "Tell me where he is!"

He shook his head angrily and stood up. "He's gone Bella! Dead!" He got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

I shook my head as I slid back down in my bed and pulled the blankets over my head. After a long sigh I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip. "I'll see Jacob in the morning," I said to myself as I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

It had been a few days, and I still hadn't seen Jake. I was out of the hospital by now, and spending all the time that I could with his older sister, Rachel. She was twenty, only three years older than me. She came home from collage when she got the news. It still hasn't set in for me. I've just been numb. No real emotion ever showed unless I was with Charlie, where I just pretended that I was okay. I still didn't remember everything from that night. I guess I hit my head too hard, but I did remember some things..

"Bella?" I heard and snapped out of my trance. I looked up at Rachel. She was truly beautiful, one to be jealous of. Her black hair flowed in faint, natural waves down to her lower back and shined in the light. Her eyes where brown, like mine, but they weren't a boring shade. They were deep, very deep and had almost a blue tent to them. She smiled a little and handed me a piece of paper, then sat down next to me on the couch.

"What's this?" I asked, and unfolded it, still looking at her.

"Read it silly," she said and crossed her legs on the couch. I looked down at the paper, which was bright blue and had wild colors all over it. I felt my brow furrow and looked at her with confusion. "Go with me," she smiled.

"You want me to go with you to a party? I couldn't…" I folded the paper back and handed it to her. "Thank you though."

She frowned and looked at it again. "Come on Bella, please? Let's just get out of this house." Her eyes pleaded and I could hear the desperation in her voice.

Slowly, I nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll go. But please, don't make me dance." Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not too sure about that Bells. We still have a week, so maybe the idea will sink in… or maybe you'll meet someoneee." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down and nudged me.

"Like anyone would be interested Rach," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, getting up from the couch. "I'm going home. Charlie will be back soon and expecting dinner."

"Of course," she laughed. "Go, go. Cook for you father." She got up and hugged me tightly. I don't know how she acted so… okay. Like nothing had even happened. Tomorrow would be a different story. The funeral.

* * *

**REVIEW AND SUB. x33 I'll give you a cookie. :D **


	2. II

**Authors note: **Hey guys, I am so very sorry that this took me so long to post. I really didn't have time to write, but I found time during school.  
I know, this is short. Ah, don't kill me please. :P

**Updates:** Alright, well, I have a new story that I'm going to start, but I will continue this. I renamed this story Fix You, because the song by Coldplay will play into the story. (I prefer the Second Hand Serenade cover, shh.) I put a link to my Polyvore on my profile, so that you can see what Bella and Jacob wore to the concert last chapter. Did I mention that this story would be a little OOC? Because it will be.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, well.. Camellia was my idea, just saying. :}

* * *

When I woke the next morning, the sun was actually shining into my window. We were having a sunny day in Forks, but on the dreariest day of my life, what the hell?

I climbed out of bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I was disappointed. I had gotten noticeably thinner in a very short amount of time. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, untangling the knots. Yawning, I grabbed a wash cloth and ran it over my face with cold water to wake me up a little bit. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and walked back across the hall and grabbed some clean dress clothes and put them on. Looking at the clock I noticed that I didn't have much time left to get ready. It was already 12:06 and the viewing started at 12:30, an odd time Billy must have come up with.

I walked back to the bathroom and tilted my head to the side. Maybe my hair would be better down, I thought as I took the elastic hair tie out, letting my wavy hair fall down my shoulders. "That's better," I whispered to myself.

"Bella?" I heard as I made my way out of the bathroom and toward the wooden stairs. I looked down at my dad and faked a smile. "You ready to go?" Sighing, I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back out of my face and walked outside. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go. I mean, I physically was, but was I mentally? Could I actually handle seeing Jake's body in a casket, with flowers at the end, everyone crying, even if they didn't know him? It's what happens at all funerals. And I was as ready as I could be for it.

The ride to the funeral home was quiet, extremely quiet. Charlie tried many times to comfort me. He'd pat my hand, look at me with sadness in his eyes and sometimes start to talk. Who was I kidding? Charlie was one of those guys who never showed how he felt. He, like I, was kept to himself, and that was quite alright, I would rather he not comfort me, than for him to try.

As we pulled up into the parking lot, a man put a flag on the car, showing that we would drive to the cemetery.

I looked down at the folded hands in my lap and my hair fell down, blocking my face. I guess it was a good thing; at least no one would get to see me cry.

The funeral home was small. It had light, crème colored walls with cherry wood furniture. The carpet was wine red and there was one room for the service.

As I walked into the room, I noticed that this was not something Jacob would think of as ideal. He would detest this.

An off-white casket was centered on the back wall, surrounded by many arrangements of assorted flowers. I shook my head; this was no Jacob at all.

As I walked up to the casket, I saw Billy wiping his eyes. In all of my years of knowing Billy Black, I had never seen him shed a tear.

I gave him a tight hug as he whispered "He thought the world of you, Bella, you were his life. If I were to speak, I would cry, so I just nodded and sniffled a little.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I turned away to face Jake. With a shaky hand, I ran my fingers through his long, black hair. More tears fell, uncontrollably, I silently sobbed. A single tear fell onto his still, cold face, making it seem as if he was crying also. It made me think back to a poem I once read called "When Tomorrow Starts Without Me". I bit my lip and pulled away from him, not daring to glance back. Soon, the service started.

A few days before, Billy had called me and asked me to say a few word, and, of course, I agreed. The preacher looked down at me, motioning me to go up to the podium. I walked slowly, keeping my head down.

I quietly cleared my throat and began, "Um, hi? Uh, I'm Bella, Bella Swan, and well, to start off, let me say that Jacob Black was my best friend. It took me fifteen pieces of paper and four hours to realize that you can't explain Jake, and you can't describe the relationship we shared," I took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying, "He was the sweetest guy I know, and he'd do anything to keep me safe. He was always there when I needed him, always a shoulder to cry on. Jacob was more to me than just my friend, he was my life. And no matter how much I try to deny it now, I know that he's really gone, but he will always be here," I placed my hand on my chest, "In my heart…" As I walked back to my seat, I let a few tears slip out. Reality had just hit, he was really gone.

The preacher walked back to the podium, wiping a few tears of his own. "We'll pay our respects and then head to the cemetery to continue the service," he said softly as he nodded toward the first row.

Friends and family got up, looked in the casket sadly and hugged Billy, Rebecca and Rachel then went to their cars and drove to the cemetery.

When it was my turn, along with Charlie and my younger sister, Camellia, I walked slowly to Jake. When I reached the casket, I tucked a piece of folded notebook paper under his hand, hugged my friends and told Rachel I'd see her later.

With a tear in my eye, I walked away. My life suddenly crashed down around me.

He was gone… forever.

* * *

**End.**

Alright, if you want to see an outtake from this chapter, I'll have it posted on my profile by 9:00 PM EST November 24th, 2009. I have a feeling you'll like it.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING.

Review and Alert? Please. It's what keeps me going.  
Give me your honest opinion.

-Allison


End file.
